Happy Birthday, My Precious Kouhai
by Izumi Saru
Summary: Isn't it great that your 'beloved' senpai loves you back and you guys became a couple on your birthday? Isn't that wonderful? :3 A sequel of 'Happy Birthday, Senpai'. [Crappy summary xD] [May contain OOCness!] [Birthday fic]


**Hiya guys! A birthday fic for SHSL Kariya Masaki! Yey~**

**Yuu-sama! I hope you had a great day in your special day and I hope you like this even though it's really random. I started writing on the first day of my class so yeah.**

**Sorry for the horrible idea and grammars~ Enjoy!**

* * *

"What gift should I give to him?" A pink-haired boy asked himself as he sat on his bed.

"Should I really give him a gift even though he gave me an _embarrassing _gift on my last birthday?" He asked once more as he closed his eyes.

He blushed. "Wait." He remembered something. "Kariya did say that he loves me, right?" He touched his chest. "Is it true?"

He tossed himself on the bed and sighed. "Tsk. I don't know anymore." He closed his eyes tight and tried to go to sleep.

…

…

…

Morning came. The sun is shining and birds are chirping happily.

The boy woke up and stretched himself.

"Yosh." He went to his closet.

After eight hours or so of thinking while sleeping (or something like that), he finally found his answer.

"I know what I should give to my precious Kariya." He grinned.

* * *

The birthday boy, Kariya Masaki, is quietly walking to his classroom while thinking deeply.

_Will Kirino-senpai give me a gift for my birthday? _He blushed as he shook his head. _Baka. Of course not! _He pouted. _Because I gave him a pink panty on his last birthday._

When he was going to turn right, someone hugged him from behind.

"Happy Birthday, Kariya!"

He blushed as he recognized the voice and the touch. "K-Kirino-senpai!" He lowered his head. "A-Arigatou."

Kirino smiled and cuddled him. "You're welcome."

Kariya felt really hot. "S-Senpai, I-I really need to go now. I might be late for class." He shuttered.

"Wait." Kirino escaped from his hug. "Before you go." He gave him a paper bag. "Here." He smiled. "It's a present for you." He winked. "From me of course."

Kariya stunned. _Is this for real? I might be dreaming or something. _He slowly got the paper bag. His eyes widen. _It is for real!_

Kirino saw Kariya's reaction. "Kariya, are you okay?" He tilted his head.

Kariya is still stunned.

Kirino sighed. "Oh well." He crept closer to him and pecked a quick kiss on Kariya's lips.

"I love you too, my precious Kariya." Kirino whispered and walked away.

Kariya froze. His cheeks are rose pink and his face is cannot describe. "W-What just happen?"

…

…

…

**RING!**

School has ended. Students are gathering their things, excitedly wanting to go out of this torture but a certain boy is not with himself right now.

"Kariya." The brown-haired boy, Tenma, called as he walked to his desk.

The latter didn't respond.

"Kariya?" A pikachu-like kid named Shinsuke said.

The latter didn't respond again.

"Kariya!" Aoi, the sky blue of the class, shouted as Kariya blinked in respond.

"Eh?" Kariya looked around. "Oh, it's you guys."

His friends frowned.

"Kariya, is something a matter?" Aoi asked in concern.

Kariya blushed. "N-Nothing!" He hid his face. "Nothing's a matter."

There was a long silence between them.

…

…

…

Kariya's POV

Today's soccer practice was horrible!

I can't even kick the ball properly! Plus, I can feel that Kirino-senpai is smirking or grinning at me. *blush*

Speaking about Kirino-senpai, he told me that I should open the gift at home. (And he kissed me when the team left in the locker room :3)

I swept my glance beside me where the paper bag was placed.

I happily smiled. "La~ La~ La~ What did my boyfriend gave me for my birthday?~" I chimed as I putted the gift on my lap.

Yes, Kirino-senpai and I are officially a couple! Kyaaaa!~

As I opened the gift, there's a note in it.

_To my lovely Kariya-chan,_

_Please wear this on our first date, which is on Saturday, Park, 10 AM. Don't be late my precious one~ :*_

I blushed. "Awww~" I smiled. _I have a date!_

I opened the gift more.

…

…

…

…

…

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

* * *

**~Date!~**

Normal POV

"Oh my, Kariya-chan. You are really a 'chan' now." Kirino grinned.

Kariya blushed madly. "S-Shut up, Kirino-senpai."

Yey~ The day has come for this couple to show some love for each other~ :3

Kariya is wearing Kirino's gift for her~ I mean him.

Kirino chuckled. "You're really cute on that dress, Kariya-chan."

Kariya is wearing a _kawaii _pink dress with blue blazer and pink scandals. He is also wearing a blue headband.

_Oh god. Kariya is really beautiful. _Kirino thought as he blushed.

"Hey~" Kariya pulled his skirt down. "Don't look at me like that." He blushed.

Kirino startled. "S-Sorry." He hugged his 'girl'. "Ne, do you wear the blue panty?" He whispered.

Kariya shivered. "Y-Yeah." He touched his bottom. _It feels so uncomfortable._

Kirino grinned. "Get ready for tonight."

Kariya blushed madly and smacked Kirino's head. "Baka!"

Kirino sweat dropped. "Gomenasai." He hugged him and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

Kariya smiled and hugged him back. "I love you too."

The couple parted away and held each other's hand.

…

Their first date was perfect and both of them are perfect for each other.

The End.

* * *

***flips table* Gah! The ending is SO horrible. /and maybe the story itself... Sorry!/**

**Anyway... Ne! Yuu-sama, do you like it? :3 Actually this should be a ReaderXCharacter but since you really love RanMasa, I decided to write one! /again/**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUU-SAMA! :D**

**Review?**

**PS. OOC, I know. I can't think properly, okay!? I apologize.**


End file.
